Muspelheim
The realm of primordial fire, this fiery plane is also commonly called the Fire Realm or Ignis. While it is known as one of the main four elemental planes, very few mages know much more about it than "it's the place Fire Elementals can be summoned from." General Description It is flame and energy incarnate. Continually ablaze, it is a place few travellers dare walk, and is impossible to experience without magical protection from the inferno. Any unprotected gear is equally under threat of incineration, and beyond that, the unbreathable atmosphere itself is wrought of primal fire. Visibility in most areas is hampered by both flame, smoke, falling ash, and the ripples of heat through the thin, combusting air. Any landmarks are ever-shifting and lost by the constant flow of magma, volcanic eruptions, and fickle energy of the realm. * EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE! Fire is omnipresent and threatens to incinerate any visitors. In some places, the air itself is fire. It doesn't seem to require fuel to burn. Scaldingly hot everywhere. * Wavering plumes of heat and smoke, with ash laying thick in some places. * Lava geysers and "waterfalls" of molten rock. * The sky itself is one brilliant dome of radiant sunlight. The sky’s colors are a gorgeous, incandescent mingling of gold, pink, and crimson that bathes everything above the smoke layer in brilliant solar radiance. * The landscape is rough and ever-shifting, itself flowing and reshaping from constant eruptions and a roiling undercurrent of magma flows. Known Methods of Access * Portals under Trefoil Academy * A natural Rift, supposedly found in volcanic places and sometimes in Wildfires. From books in the Academy library: "Natural portals will sometimes form in active volcanoes or extreme wildfires, and it is through these places that creatures from the realm of fire, such as Salamanders and Fire Elementals, will reach our world." Exploration Extremely limited. It is unknown if any maps were collected in 2002 when Trefoil assisted a clan of Fire Giants in preventing the Westgaards from trying to drown the realm with water, and we are uncertain if any maps would even remain accurate. Survival Continually ablaze, it is a place few travellers dare walk, and is impossible to experience without magical protection from the inferno. Magical fire protection is NECESSARY for survival. Any unprotected gear is equally under threat of incineration, and beyond that, the unbreathable atmosphere itself is wrought of primal fire. Visibility in most areas is hampered by both flame, smoke, falling ash, and the ripples of heat through the thin, combusting air. Any landmarks are ever-shifting and lost by the constant flow of magma, volcanic eruptions, and fickle energy of the realm. Academy History The first the Academy experienced the Fire Realm directly was in 2002 (camp year 2018) when portals were discovered under the Academy's new grounds. While trying to stop the Westgaards, it was discovered they were searching for a Shard in that realm, and planned to open portals to the water realm (Aquis) to drown the realm and make it easier to search through the charred ashes. In the process of doing so, they were also kidnapping Cinder Puppies for their own evil uses. The fiery, multi-headed hounds were the prized pets of a clan of fire giants, and the Academy helped to rescue the puppies while stopping the Westgaards. In doing so, the Academy earned the gratitude of that clan, and happened upon the very Shard they were looking for: it was being used as decoration on one of the Cinder Puppies' collars! Notable Places * The crags: magma-carved canyons and volcanically-torn ridgelines forma twisted and difficult terrain, the sky above invisible for all of the smoke and heat. The walls of the cliffs often glimmer like coals and sometimes ooze lava. Some fire giants make their homes in these volcanic canyons. Denizens Creatures that live here are rarely biological in nature, being born of fire. Celestials are known to exist in the upper reaches, but little is known about their lives and interests. War-hungry bands of Fire Giants and monstrous fire beasts populate most of the realm as violent dangers to any traveller that otherwise was able to survive this harsh, deadly environment. Notable Species * Solarials * Fire giants, aka Eldjotnar * Salamanders Notable Persons * The leader of the Fire Giants Theories and Questions The Realm * Where do the Solarials live? Some have mentioned solar gardens. * What other landscapes exist in this realm? * What other creatures exist in this realm? ** Are there other fire giants? * What would happen if a water-realm rift were actually opened in the fire realm, like the Westgaards were trying to do? The staff said it would be very bad and cause an inter-planar war. Category:Realms